


The Devil Wants You

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Dean is So Done, Hand Jobs, Invasion of Privacy, Kissing, Lucifer Being a Dick, M/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Sexual Content, Top Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean spends his post-Apocalypse days being tortured by Lucifer...in a highly inappropriate, and sexual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Wants You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I wrote this, because I don't know either. I guess it was an experiment for this pairing. It's...it's not even one of my favorites. XD
> 
> Anyway, as the tags suggest, this is set somewhere around season 6? There is no war in Heaven, since Raphael became a good boy. Sort of. So there's also no Leviathans or Mr. Dicky-Dick-Dick. And...I promise you, I'm not high on caffeine. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Lucifer's a creep.

Dean didn't know this from reading the Bible, from stories told by other people, or from watching cartoon shows featuring various incarnations of Lucifer.

No.

Dean found out, the first time, when he woke up to the archangel spooning him in bed.

The second time, when he woke up and found the archangel waiting for him in the bathtub.

The third time, when he woke up, took a shower, and came out to find the archangel holding onto his clothes.

He wouldn't return them until Dean let go of his towel.

Then there was the fourth time, when he woke up, took a shower, got dressed, got into the Impala, and was forced to drive all the way to the store with the archangel singing and fondling him.

Everything was so damn sexual Dean wanted to paste a sticky note to the Devil's forehead that read "Gay", because he had to be if he found Dean's personal space so worth invading and his body so worth violating.

Sam doesn't know about any of this, _thank God_ he doesn't know about any of this.

Dean's not sure when this all began, or how it all began, and just getting past the habit of "I'm fine" is hard enough. He doesn't know how to explain any of the privacy invasions caused by the archangel that have left him flustered, hot and hard.

It gets worse when Lucifer starts snapping his fingers in an oh-so-Gabriel way.

The first time, Dean's clothes disappeared. The second time, the music switched to erotic moaning. The third time, his food got dosed with viagra.

His life was suddenly a living nightmare.

Things only went downhill from there when, a visit to Bobby's didn't result with just three hunters sharing a beer, but the Devil included, who sang Counting Crows' Accidentally in Love and no one but Dean seemed to notice.

Dean realizes then that he's gone completely insane.

Strange thing is, he wasn't the Winchester to become Lucifer's vessel, go to Hell, come back a year later and require weekly therapy.

So why is Dean the one seeing Lucifer?

...maybe he shouldn't thank God after all.

* * *

It's almost noon by the time Sam shuts his laptop and declares himself hungry. Dean agrees from across the table but doesn't take his eyes off the lore book. Bobby gives an eye roll before getting up from the sofa. Since Dean rarely gets into the mood of studying and didn't wake up particular energized, he tells Sam he'll stay and pretends not to watch the two hunters as they leave.

It's after the Impala is gone does Dean rise from his seat to prepare the rest of the coffee for himself.

When it's just the two of them, Sam and Dean usually try to share the bags of coffee they buy, no matter who paid for it. When they're at Bobby's, it's the old hunter who demands an even share or else meet the receiving end of his shotgun.

One can only imagine how shocked Dean was when Bobby made true to his word.

As the coffee maker starts warming up, Dean runs a hand down his face to erase a few extra layers of tiredness. They're actually on a hunt right now, and it involves woods and stolen livers and victims who only appear to be women. None of it makes sense, and Sam will probably jump into Hell again before agreeing to Dean's "werepire" theory.

Dean doesn't mind not being taken seriously about that. Little of what Dean says can make sense while he's up and about from a less than 4-hour sleep. Blame that on Doctor Sexy re-runs. And...on the hand now massaging his butt cheeks.

Dean balls his fists on the counter top, willing himself not to break the coffee maker. He's been enduring this for too long, and sooner or later he will demand that Bobby does shoot him.

He refuses to turn round and acknowledge the angel, but Lucifer won't take to being ignored, so he flips Dean round and starts kissing him. For an angel in a formerly rotting meatsuit, his lips are incredibly soft. Don't tell him that.

"How come I can see you?" Dean barks the question between the kisses. "How can I feel you!?"

Lucifer just smirks and continues delivering chaste kisses. The hunter tries to push him off, get back some of his personal space but Lucifer is strong, and no matter how forceful Dean's hands press against the angel's chest, there is no budge.

There is a slight rumble in Lucifer's throat and Dean knows the angel is trying not to laugh.

One hand reaches down to palm his semi-erect length. Dean groans at the fact that his body is enjoying the attention. Aside from maybe that hooker in Oregon a few years back, no one has been able to turn Dean on simply by kissing. Even after a few feather light touches and Dean already feels the blood rushing to his groin.

Dean fails to stop the angel from opening his trousers. The hand that slides down to palm him directly, without the restriction of clothing, is cold. It reminds Dean of the time Lucifer froze up Detroit and demonstrated this nature to him and Sam.

He drew them a pitchfork, one that Dean wishes he had so he can stab this damn thing.

"What a cruel thought." Lucifer whispers into his ear.

Make that 'this mind-reading damn thing'. 

Even Lucifer's breath is cold. It usually is. Dean still doesn't understand how he's here, molesting Dean with little to no effort and making his lungs ache with how hard he's trying not to moan. He's not going to admit to enjoying the skilled touching, the up and down strokes along his cock that make Dean's legs buckle.

For all he knows, Lucifer is not real - _can't be_ \- and is currently spending hopefully an eternity in his prison.

But everything does feel real. Each time Lucifer looks at him, he can feel his skin prickle from the attention alone. Each softly spoken word rings in his ears. Each touch sends goosebumps up his spine and turns him on like no other before.

Lucifer. Can't. Be. Here.

"Oh, but I am."

Lucifer slides his tongue into Dean's mouth, deepens it by pressing a hand against the back of Dean's head. His other hand continues to stroke, and Dean feels his defenses crumbling.

The memory of Sam throwing himself into that giant hole is still vivid, and so is the year he spent with the Braedens and with nothing but a longing for his brother to keep him truly company. All that happened, so how could Lucifer truly be here?

Dean lets out a really loud moan when his orgasm hits.

Lucifer watches him with a very large grin.

He certainly did not come by thin air. There's a hand near his length, it caused the ejection and Dean would've crumbled to the floor if not for his hands holding the counter top. Lucifer kisses his ear and cheek as he lets Dean collect himself. His whole body still feels shaky and everything feels so warm now, even Lucifer, which is usually the case after he's messed around with Dean for a few minutes.

They've never gotten this far before, and Dean dreads over what else they'll end up doing.

Not that he'll ever consent to it.

"Sweet Dean."

Lucifer purrs and kisses his forehead. The next thing Dean knows is he's alone, trousers down by his knees and residue from the incident decorating the floor. The thought of Sam and Bobby coming to see this is what pushes him to clean up the evidence.

He barely has time to have a single cup of coffee before Sam enters the house.

Everything else looks fine.

* * *

That night, Dean wakes up to someone's tongue penetrating his mouth.

Lucifer.

His first move is to get up and push the extra weight off, but Lucifer has the visit planned and pins both of Dean's wrists slightly above his head. Dean tries to glare the Devil to death but Lucifer isn't affected. The kiss is slow and soft and Lucifer is totally enjoying himself.

Dean growls in frustration when he starts feeling himself harden.

Saliva starts to pool in his mouth and Lucifer, forever cold and mighty, continues playing with his tongue. A trail of it escapes and that's when everything becomes too sensational for Dean to resist, or even try to ignore.

He nearly thanked God for managing to clean up after himself earlier, leaving Sam unaware and Bobby suspicious of the coffee. Dean did get a cup to drink, but otherwise, had to stick to the pizza they bought or else get killed.

Which, considering his current predicament, would've been better.

But Dean loves his brother and to let him suffer through the same torment he did after losing Sam... **no** , he won't allow it. Death was touchy enough over having to retrieve Sam from Hell that Dean thinks sticking together is best.

If only he can get this fake Lucifer off him.

"I'm not fake."

Lucifer breaks the kiss to pout at him, and Dean strongly wonders just how old this angel is, mentally.

Everyone kept saying the Apocalypse was just Lucifer throwing a tantrum.

Is he going to have to buy Lucifer baby milk?

Those ocean blue eyes sharpen at him. So he offended the Devil, what a good thing to do, Dean Winchester. But honestly, how is this angel still here when he should be locked up nice and secure?

The thought brings a really creepy grin to Lucifer's face.

"I'll tell you, if you consent to this."

Lucifer nudges his crotch for empathize.

Dean looks momentarily bewildered before his brain fires numerous demands not to give in. It's probably just as bad as letting the Devil wear him like a prom dress, and since Dean did miraculously well in keeping Michael out of him, he is so not going to give in to this... _thing_.

"Rude."

Lucifer deadpans.

"The hell are you then!?"

Dean shouts, a little too soon to realize Sam is sleeping on the other bed next to him. Nothing happens though.

Lucifer wears a contemplative expression before answering.

"You're right. I'm still in the cage. Locked up, all lonely, and oh-so cold." Lucifer blows cold air into Dean's face, which nearly freezes his nostrils. "But I am here, and that is because I come from inside this pretty little head of yours."

Dean's eyes widen at that.

"How?"

The angel has the nerve to look smug.

"Did you think I'd let Sam leave without some sort of parting gift?" Dean tries not to growl, to look bloody offended, but he does. "I left a bit of grace in him, enough to keep me connected to the outside world." He looks towards Dean's sleeping brother, as he continues. "At first, I wanted to torture him some more, but then there was you, who practically deserves a reward for having survived the Apocalypse."

Lucifer sends him an almost proud look, but Dean can still see the hint of resentment behind that mask.

"Your point?"

Their noses touch.

"My point is, playing with you can be just as fun. Sam also deserves a reward for overcoming my influence." There's traces of greater resentment in Lucifer's eyes, but Dean knows better than to point them out. "Plus, since you always look so tantalizing," He eyes the hunter up and down, causing said hunter to shudder, visibly. "I decided to have fun in a more...grown up way."

Lucifer's hand squeezes Dean's cock, and Dean can barely keep the sounds in.

So that's how it is. Lucifer didn't magically escape Hell, but left a piece of himself in Sam. Dean supposes, that said piece was transferred to him through Sam, by accident of course. Now he has a part of the Devil already inside him and having a blast at tormenting him.

Dean still remembers Alastair's torturing methods, and is very close to preferring those to this.

"Our deal."

Dean's eyes shoot open as realization dawns on him.

They're going to have sex.

Oh no.

Sam is right there, he's--

"Sammy won't hear a thing, I promise."

Which explains why he hasn't moved, despite being a very light sleeper.

Lucifer tosses the blanket covering Dean away, and proceeds with undressing the hunter. Dean tries to struggle, but ultimately finds resistance futile and gives in to the stronger being. Lucifer strokes Dean's length again and this time he moves fast, making Dean's body shake and thrash about slightly.

It feels good, too good, illegally good.

Since when did the Devil pick up bed skills?

"Not telling~"

Lucifer winks before exploring his mouth again.

Dean whimpers when fingers play with his nipple. It's too much, he doesn't know how to fight this. He's never bottomed before and it is in no way pleasant to share his first time with the Devil, who isn't even physically here but a part of his subconscious.

Dean's hips buckle against his will, and before he knows it, he's panting through another orgasm.

He feels Lucifer grin against his lips before Lucifer pulls back to marvel his own handiwork. Dean's whole body is flushed with heat and arousal and already, he can feel himself hardening again.

It's likely that Lucifer is controlling him from the inside, making him want this more than he naturally would.

Though unless Michael had ordered Zachariah to seduce him back then, Dean has no way of knowing if he's simply more attracted to angels than humans.

After reading his thoughts, Lucifer looks highly amused but doesn't comment. He adorns Dean with tender kisses and occasional licks. Even without something to pin him down, Dean knows full well he's lost this battle. Lucifer is not even at full power and much of what he's done has overcome all of Dean's defenses. Dean is not a weak man by any means, but Lucifer is far too strong to defeat.

And far too good in bed to resist.

Dean gasps when the angel takes his cock into his mouth. Lucifer bobs his head a few times and licks him along the shaft expertly, rendering Dean into a complete and utter mess.

Lucifer pulls off before Dean can come, and this makes the hunter whimper with need. His cock is rock hard and in a desperate need of release, but Lucifer ignores it in favor of sliding his fingers near that tight entrance.

The fingers feel wet like they're coated with lube, but unfortunately, Dean is too far gone to wonder where he got it from or if Lucifer used his powers to make it happen. He's not grateful and cares about nothing but the desire to come and the necessity to brace himself for invasion.

The moment Lucifer's index finger breaks in and hits his sweet spot, Dean comes hard and loud.

Residue lands almost everywhere but Lucifer once again proves himself indifferent to such matters and proceeds with stroking Dean's insides. He's slow, teasing even, and in no time he has up to three fingers stretching Dean.

He pulls out gently before crawling back up to kiss Dean. He bites the bottom lip to draw blood, and Dean admits it hurts but the pain is gone quickly, replaced with apprehension when he feels Lucifer's cock touch his entrance.

Dean gulps, tries to calm his nerves knowing that panicking will only lead to agony. Lucifer keeps his eyes glued on Dean's scrunched up face as he moves, presses forward and gradually fills Dean up. Dean's hands soon reach up to latch on to Lucifer's back, his nails dig into the skin under the jacket as he adjusts to the foreign feeling.

Lucifer waits, and waits, and when Dean reaches up to lay a kiss on his lips, Lucifer takes that as a green light and begins thrusting. He hits Dean's prostrate almost repeatedly and it throws Dean off, makes him lose his mind and truly enjoy the session without a care over who he's having sex with.

It doesn't take long for Dean to come yet again, dirtying his body as well as Lucifer's clothing. He hears the Devil growl in his ear but there's no punishment. Lucifer simply thrusts harder to make himself come sooner, and Dean nearly screams at the feeling of the Devil's - _fake?_ \- residue filling him whole.

They lie there panting for a few minutes, or maybe hours, Dean can't tell. Lucifer kisses him every now and then, and when he finally hears a snap of fingers, Dean's alone in the bed, fully dressed and clean and dumbfounded to say the least.

The one thing that hasn't changed, is the feeling of fullness.

Dean smacks his forehead when he figures he is going to have to clean out the mess himself.

He is so taking part in Sam's therapy sessions for this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note to self: do not attempt to write sex scenes when you know you're really bad at it, because it'll just turn out lame. Also, is the rating too low? 
> 
> And anyway! I do hope everyone enjoyed this. Please don't expect much of this pairing from me. Like I said, it's not even a favorite. XD


End file.
